


Don't You Forget About Me

by TheHomestuckWhovian



Series: Myosotis [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Prologue, can be read separately, not recommended but whatevs, prologue to Forget Me Not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomestuckWhovian/pseuds/TheHomestuckWhovian
Summary: It was just a normal night. This wasn't supposed to happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If indirect Lance suffering wasn't bad enough, I'm doing it from his point of view now.
> 
> This story is connected to [Forget Me Not](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8505361/chapters/19491997). It can be read separately, but I recommend you read the other story because, someday, there is going to be actual closure for this. For the moment though, being Lance is suffering.
> 
> You can pry that meme from my cold dead hands.

Lance was walking, his head down in shame, when he heard the cry for help.

Lance McClain-Sanchez was nothing if not a decent person, and he knew better than to allow someone to get hurt, even if he wasn't in a good mood.

So he ran for the cry of help, into a deserted alleyway.

There was a girl, around teen aged it seemed, glowing purple. A woman with white hair and bright red marks under her eyes was holding out a knife, the knife glowing a dark purple.

The girl collapsed, lifeless, to the ground, and the woman bent down, using the knife to slice two marks into the girl's face.

"You-You killed her!"

Lance realized a second too late the mistake he made.

The woman looked up, and her face contorted with rage.

He turned, ready to hightail it out of there, when she teleported in front of him, grabbing his throat and holding a knife to his chest.

The point dug into his chest, but before she could stab him, her head cocked before a grin crossed her face.

"I don't need to kill you," she decided. "I just need to make sure you can never tell anyone of this."

She began chanting unknown words, the hand around Lance's neck glowing the same color from before.

"You long to be remembered, to leave your mark on the world and the people you care about," she observed, smirking. "From this day forward, you will never be remembered. No one will ever remember who you were. You will only be free if someone says your name."

Purple lightning crackled around Lance's body, and he desperately clawed at the hand gripping his throat before she drove the hilt of the knife into his skull, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Lance woke up on the street, the memory of what happened powerwashed into his brain.

He attempted to call Hunk, but there was no answer. He knew Hunk didn't answer phone numbers he didn't recognize.

Maybe it was a fluke! Pidge wasn't like that!

He called Pidge.

"Hello?"

"Uh, this is Lance?"

"Who?"

"We were friends in high school?" he asked a little desperately.

"...Listen, I don't know how you got this number, but I remember my friends in high school."

"Wait Pid-"

"Don't call me again."

She hung up.

She didn't remember him.

* * *

Lance called almost everyone in his contacts. Shiro, Allura, Matt, Coran; None of them knew him. He called Pidge again, but she didn't even remember him calling before.

There was one person he didn't try. He couldn't bring himself to. He already had all the proof he needed. Calling Keith...it would be too painful.

Same with his family. He couldn't do it.

What was he going to do?

* * *

Breaking into his old house to take his car money was an experience.

The only reason he wasn't caught was probably that they forgot hearing an intruder before they could investigate.

He grabbed the shoe box and left before he could wake anyone.

He slept on a park bench that night. It was uncomfortable, and he woke up with a sore back. He already knew he'd have to get used to the feeling.

* * *

He was walking to get food when he found himself outside Coran's restaurant. There were his friends, eating and having fun. They didn't know he existed. They didn't even notice there was a missing person.

Suddenly, Keith looked outside, his eyes meeting Lance's.

There was a vain hope in Lance's heart, that maybe he recognized him. There was no recognition in Keith's eyes though, only confusion before his attention was drawn away.

He never looked back.

* * *

Lance's sorrow eventually gave way to rage. How could that woman kill that girl, then take everything away from Lance? How could she get away with it? How?

The answer came to him in a newspaper, detailing the arrest of Dr. Eve Haggar, a serial killer. It included a photograph of a face he could never forget. Marks were likely covered up by make up, but that was the woman who cursed him.

Another photo was of the arresting officer taking her to the police car.

The even-more-familiar face of Takashi Shirogane.

He had a work around. If Shiro was lead detective on this case, then Matt was also working on it. Matt would need proof. If he could give Matt his testimony, then he might be able to find the proof he needed to convict Haggar!

Even if Lance was doomed to be forgotten until he died, he'd make sure she got what she deserved. For all the lives she took.

* * *

"Hello?"

"This is Matthew Holt, right?"

"Yes? Who is this?"

"I need you to get paper and a pen."

"Huh? Why?"

"I saw Haggar kill her last victim. I need you to write down my account so you won't forget."

"You need to testify in court."

"I can't. No one will remember. They won't even remember my name."

"...Okay. I've got pen and paper. Tell me what happened."

* * *

Matt was in a coma.

Shiro was badly hurt, and had lost an arm.

Matt was in a coma.

She had sent a clear message to Lance. One that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

There was no escape from this hell, no way to get away with telling anyone anything. If he did, they'd end up hurt like Matt and Shiro.

To seal this message, he woke up to find a picture of Keith next to him, taken through the window of Shiro's apartment. There was a red dot on the side of his head. A clear reminder that Lance wasn't the one who'd suffer if he told.

He didn't want this, dammit. He never fucking wanted this.

* * *

The kicker was the tree.

Keith had brought him there a couple of months before, passing Lance his pocket knife and telling him to carve his name. Lance didn't understand the point, and Keith didn't explain it, but he carefully carved his first name in.

Keith had noted it would have been easier to carve the name in all capital letters, but Lance merely smirked at Keith and pointed out that Keith had managed to make a capital K look like an H. Keith had remarked in annoyance that he was a little kid before the two just laughed.

For the couple of weeks before the accident, Lance's name remained there, the only remaining sign of his existence that remained unmarred.

The day after the accident, he saw Keith climb the tree, curl up in the branches, and start crying.

He was going to approach, say something reassuring, when Keith made eye contact with the names. With Lance's name.

That terrible sense of hope kicked in. Maybe Keith would read it aloud, and accidentally break the curse. Maybe he'd get his friends back.

Suddenly, Keith's eyes flashed purple. He pulled his pocket knife from his pocket and pressed it against the bark, dragging it over Lance's name. Over and over, he scratched at it until it was unrecognizable.

He blinked, then looked at the mess, confusion clear on his face.

Lance didn't wait to watch the rest of the scene, didn't let himself watch Keith shrug it off and turn away, didn't watch Keith immediately forget it.

His hope died that day.

* * *

Lance was never good at letting go. He'd kept his hamster cage for a year after his hamster vanished, in the vain hope that she was alive.

That was his routine.

He visited the coffee shop twice a day, went by Allura's shop once a week, and visited Matt whenever no one else was there.

They never remembered him. He constantly had to claim drinks Hunk "accidentally" made in order to get his money's worth. Keith always treated him like every other customer.

He was a masochist he supposed.

* * *

He arrived one day during Keith's break, the boy reading a book in a secluded corner.

A brave, stupid part of Lance reminded him that Keith would never remember, so he could simply say a pick-up line and walk away.

And, that stupid bravery fueling him, he approached Keith.

If he had known the string of events this conversation would lead to, he would have started with a better line.

"Is your mom a baker?"

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Removed the Matt Holt/Shiro tagged because there isn't really any in here and I shouldn't advertise what isn't delivered.


End file.
